


Dear Santa

by Iniysa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-09
Updated: 2002-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniysa/pseuds/Iniysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wrote a letter to Santa at the age of five, Dumbledore finds it ten years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Beta Reader: MacGyverMagic - Thank you SO much! :)

Dear Santa  
By: Lauren Freeman

Dear Santa,

My name is Harry Potter, I am five years old and the only thing I want for Christmas is a mum and dad. I currently live with my aunt and uncle and my cousin. They are mean, and I don't like them. Uncle Vernon says I am worthless, and a freak, is that true? Why am I a freak? I do everything they ask me, but they still hit me when I don't do things perfect, then lock me in my cupboard. I have never asked for anything before, and I know that my one wish will probably never come true, but just in case.

Yours Truly  
Harry Potter  
4 Privit Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
The cupboard under the stairs.

\---

TEN YEARS LATER

 

Professor Dumbledore was going through his desk when a letter fell out of a large book. Noticing that he had never opened the letter, he picked it up and noticed the front of the handmade envelope, it read: To Santa. 

Dumbledore remembered how he had come to receive the letter, Mrs. Figg had saw Harry sneak out one day and place it with all the other out-going mail. She had snuck over to see what Harry had placed in the box and pulled the letter out. Smiling she took the letter to Dumbledore, who placed in the book as a bookmark, and had yet to touch the book again until now. 

Carefully Dumbledore opened the letter and read the handwriting of a small child. A tear ran from his right eye, as he re-read the letter. A knock on his door startled him. He placed the letter on his desk before telling whoever was on the other side to come in. Professors Snape and McGonagall walked in. 

"Albus, we have come to wish you a merry Christmas, as we will be leaving tonight to spend time away for the holidays." McGonagall stated. Snape looked down at the letter on the head-masters desk. He noticed the words 'Santa' and 'Harry Potter'.

"Does Mr. Potter still believe in Santa Claus?" Snape sneered. 

"I seriously doubt it, Severus." Albus handed him the letter so that he could read it for himself. McGonagall read the letter over Snape's shoulder. The two teachers were silent for a  
moment, but before they could say anything however there was another knock on the headmaster's door. 

"Come in," and Harry Potter himself stepped in.

"Sir, I know that this is really early for this, but I figured it would give you more time to think about it this time. Is there anyway possible that I could stay at the Weasleys this summer? PLEASE! I know that there are wards around my aunt and uncle's house but I think I'd rather face Voldemort again then go back there. Anyways thought I would get that in now before I get busy again and forgot about it," Harry took in a deep breath to calm down. Harry then noticed that he and Dumbledore were not the only ones in the office.

"Oh, hi professors. Sorry I didn't realize you were here, I'll leave now, bye." Harry ran out of the room before Dumbledore could respond. Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore shook his head and grabbed the letter and carefully placed it back into it's envelope, then placed it back in the book, it had been in since that Christmas a long time ago. 

"Merry Christmas to the two of you also. I hope you have a good time. I will see you next week." Albus gave a small smile, and watched as the two professors silently nodded, then walked out the door. Taking a deep breath, Albus made a decision that should have been made a long time ago. He walked over to his fireplace, stepped in and threw some green powder into the fire.

"The Burrow!" 

The End


End file.
